


Catch Me

by JayTheSaltyBastard



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Nino gets chased by an akuma, alya is mad, alya saves him, nino is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheSaltyBastard/pseuds/JayTheSaltyBastard
Summary: The reporter was staring Monstre dead in the eye as the Akuma came to a stop before her, his shoulders coming a good foot above the top of her head.“Move it, mongrel,” Monstre growled, taking a threatening step forward.Alya didn’t move, not even a flinch. “Oh you’re one to talk.”Monstre let out a howl of anger. “You’re really going to talk to me like that? I could end your life, right here!”Alya looked bored. “I am aware.”Seemingly angered by this Monstre reared up, throwing his head back in a mighty roar. Alya turned to Nino and said, “Catch me,” before taking off.





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Sea/gifts).



> I suck at writing. Getting better, but I still suck

Nino didn’t have much planned for the day. He’d go to the store like he always did, get some lettuce for Wayzz, and then go home to work on some music.

 

What he  _ didn’t _ plan for, was to have an Akuma after him.

 

He didn’t know who they were, why they were after  _ him _ , or what to do about it.

 

He couldn’t ring Alya, his phone was dead, and he couldn’t just  _ transform _ right there.

 

So he did the only logical thing he could think of, and ran.

 

Monstre, the Akuma, chased him, black fur and four legs with shining red eyes, honestly terrifying. 

 

He was able to run for a good six minutes before he tripped, somehow landing on his chest rather than his face.

 

He turned, panting desperately for air while he looked for an escape. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the others hadn’t arrived yet, and Monstre was getting much too close for Nino’s comfort.

 

He bit his lip, wondering if screaming bloody murder was a good idea.

 

He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn’t notice the person approaching him until their shadow covered him.

 

Looking up, Nino saw the familiar auburn curls of his one and only girlfriend, Alya Cesaire.

 

The reporter was staring Monstre dead in the eye as the Akuma came to a stop before her, his shoulders coming a good foot above the top of her head.

 

“Move it, mongrel,” Monstre growled, taking a threatening step forward.

 

Alya didn’t move, not even a flinch. “Oh you’re one to talk.”

 

Monstre let out a howl of anger. “You’re really going to talk to  _ me _ like that? I could end your life, right here!”

  
Alya looked bored. “I am aware.”

 

Seemingly angered by this Monstre reared up, throwing his head back in a mighty roar. Alya turned to Nino and said, “Catch me,” before taking off.

 

Monstre chased after her, and Nino was left alone.

 

For a moment he just sat there, staring blankly at the spot his girlfriend had stood in a moment prior, before scrambling upward. The street was deserted, but Nino didn’t want to take any chances. He raced into an alley, pulling off his hat so Wayzz could fly out.

 

“Wayzz! Shell On!” he shouted, feeling the magic race through him. 

 

Meanwhile, in an office building.

 

Alya didn’t allow herself to slow as she raced up another flight of stairs, her legs burning and lungs begging for air. Monstre was only a flight below her, tearing through doors and railing as he chased after her. Alya was taking the steps three at a time, hair flailing out behind her.

 

Trixx was clinging desperately to her shirt, his sleek tail wrapped protectively around Alya’s neck.

 

As Alya finally burst free from the stairs, onto the roof, she nearly collapsed, panting heavily. She raced towards the edge of the building, looking for the green clad hero. She didn’t spot him immediately, but she knew her was there.

 

Monstre tore through the door, letting out a mighty roar as his eyes landed on Alya.

 

Alya felt no fear as she stood on the roof’s edge, facing the beast.

 

He growled, staring at her with soul piercing red eyes.

 

“It’s over, you have nowhere else to go,” he snarled, eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

 

Alya smirked, catching him off guard.

 

“There’s always down,” she retorted. Before he processed what she had said, Alya stepped backwards.

 

The feeling of wind rushing through her hair was not new to Alya, she had enjoyed falling from great heights as Rena Rouge plenty of times. Only now, she wasn’t Rena Rouge.

 

Alya felt her stomach flip as she plummeted, heart getting lodged in her throat.

 

Fear briefly settled on her, she was falling fast, and the ground was getting uncomfortably close. She closed her eyes, bracing for impact when a solid chest collided with her side, and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

 

Carapace landed easily on the ground a few second later, and Alya annoyedly growled, “Cutting it a little close there, babe.”

 

Carapace chuckled nervously. “I was telling Chat and Ladybug about the Akuma, they’ll be here soon. You’d better go transform.”

 

Alya nodded, glaring at him and running off.

  
Carapace sighed lovingly.  _ I am so getting my ass kicked later. _

**Author's Note:**

> I bad at wrighting
> 
> Monstre means Monster in French btw
> 
> Also thank you to @Gwenna-Bug for showing me how to use italics 'n shit


End file.
